Bedtime Story
by Carbo
Summary: The sweetest and slightly hectic story on Trunks babysitting Pan.


****

Bedtime Story

By Carbo

Ahhh, this is sweet, so damn sweet! Oh no, I just broke the rating! 

It's a cute story taking place when Trunks is babysitting Pan for a night. 

The Ratings only G, so little kids can read it too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or it's characters, I don't make any money out of this, and please don't anyone steal my story. That's right, It's MINE! 

"Ok Pan, it's time to go to bed now." Said the lavender haired 18-year-old as he turned off the TV and stretched his stiff muscles. 

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet." Pleaded the sweet little dark eyed girl with sweet light blue bunny pyjamas, and stared up at her babysitter with her best puppy dog face: her eyes large and teary and her little lower lip pursed out and slightly trembling. She may have looked like a little angel, but the spark in her large brown eyes gave her away. She could be nice one minute and a menace the next. And Trunks knew that all too well. 

"I know you don't, but little girls need sleep. And it's way past your bedtime already." Trunks told her softly but sternly. You had to be when dealing with her. 

"But I'm not sleepy." She tried persistently, still holding up the puppy dog expression as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"You're going to bed young lady, whether you like it or not." He told her firmly, holding his ground .

"I am not!" She yelled at him confidently. 

"Yes you are!" He yelled back. 

"No! I don't wanna!" She cried loudly, jumped off the couch and ran around the living room table, and stared at him over it with an angry scowl. She didn't want to go to bed and wasn't going to, not without a fight. _Stupid Trunks! I'm gonna show him._

"You're going to bed **now**!" Trunks shouted his patience growing short, and he stood up, knowing his tall from looked very intimidating to a small four year old girl. 

"No!" She yelled even louder, seeming not the least bit frightened by her much bigger and stronger babysitter. 

"**Yes** you are! Now **come** here!" He told her, the scowl on his face deepening as he leaned forward, his stance now even more threatening. 

"NOOOOOOO!!" She yelled as loudly as she could, and glared at him the fire blazing now in her defiant little eyes. 

"That's it kid!" Trunks growled with annoyance, and came around the table his intent to scoop her up and carry her to her room. 

But Pan had no intention of giving up that easily. Before Trunks had gotten to arms length Pan had taken off running, and quickly made it round the couch, far away from his reach. 

Showing her tongue at him, she grinned evilly and yelled to him: 

"Catch me if you caa-aan!" and took off towards the kitchen. 

Having no choice, Trunks chased after her, cursing himself for ever agreeing to baby-sit the little monster. 

Catching Pan proved to be a very difficult challenge indeed. Because of her small size, agility and amazing speed, the little one was always a step ahead of him, jumping atop cupboards high and other such places that were impossible for Trunks to get to because of his large size. 

So after an half an hour of running back and forth around the house, Trunks stood in the living room, angry and out of breath , scanning the room for any sign of the light blue menace. He saw none. 

Where had she gone?

Suddenly, a quiet squeaking sound from above interrupted his search. Looking up he found a little blue ball, huddled on top of the living room lamp, holding onto it's cord tightly, looking down at him with large curious eyes, while the lamp swayed slowly back and forth, making the shadows dance along the walls. 

"Pan come down from there!" He scolded, tired of running around the house after someone half his size.

The girl just stuck her tongue out at him and lifted her up nose. 

Trunks sighed tiredly, letting his shoulders slump down. She was never going to come down if he told her to, and he wasn't going to jump up and rip out the lamp from the roof either. He had to resort to a different tactic. 

"Pan would you please come down." He asked more softly and looked up at her desperately. 

She still wasn't going to give up, even though she could feel her little limbs starting to tire and yearn for rest. She shook her head sharply so her short black hair whipped around her face. 

"Ok squirt, what do you want?" He sighed willing to make peace with the little creature. Even if it meant bribery. 

Pan put a finger in her mouth and went into deep thought, her brow crunching adorably from concentration. 

She looked down at Trunks again and a happy smile spread onto her face. 

"Read me a story." She said with a perfect "R". She was indeed her fathers daughter. 

Trunks looked up at her in surpsrise. _That was all? _"Read you a story? And you'll go to bed then?" 

She nodded and smiled. 

Trunks breathed a sigh of relieved. "Sure, I'll read you a story. Now come down, and I'll take you upstairs." He held up his arms and smiled at her assuringly , convincing her the axe was buried. 

Letting go of the cord, Pan jumped and landed safely into his open arms, letting out a small giggle as she flew through the air. She stared at up him from his arms, eyes wide and smiling happily. She had turned into an angel again. 

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the little trickster and scowled playfully. "You are something you know that."

Pan smiled sheepishly and giggled at him. 

"Ok lets go read that story." He smiled and carried her upstairs to her room. 

"Ok, what story do you want to read?" Trunks asked as he tucked Pan in her light blue covers with little half moons scattered along the length of it. 

"Sleeping Beauty!" She exclaimed excitedly. It was one of her favorite stories. Like all girls, she was a romantic at heart. 

Taking the beautifully painted book out of her very own bookshelf, Trunks walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, and after taking a comfortable position, he opened the book and started to read. 

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a king and a queen, who ruled their kingdom with kindness and love, and all the world loved them. There came a time when the queen became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl… " He read, while Pan listened quietly and gazed at the pictures. Her little eyelids started to droop halfway along the story, but she refused to fall asleep before the story ended. She had an amazing amount of energy for someone so small. 

"…and the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after. The End." Trunks closed the book and glanced at Pan, and to his surprise found her still awake. He'd have thought that after all that running she would have fallen asleep instantly. She did look tired though. 

"Thank you Trunks." She smiled her eyes half open and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling against him, surprising him somewhat with the openly sweet gesture.

__

On moments like this, she truly is an angel, Trunks smiled and stroked her silky black hair softly. 

"Trunks-kun?" A little voice asked, and Trunks found two brown eyes staring up at him. 

"Yeah Princess?" He asked with a smile. 

"I'm sorry I was natty." She apologized, her voice tiny and regretful. It made Trunks melt into a puddle, if he wasn't one already. 

"That's ok. Just try not to do it **too** often." He chuckled and ruffled her hair, as she giggled mischievously . 

Relaxing again Pan put her head back on the pillow arms still around Trunks' waist. After a while the little hands loosened their hold on him, as their owner slowly drifted into sleep. 

Stroking her head a few times, Trunks turned off the bedside light, and eased himself out of her arms. Just when he was about to stand up, he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. 

"Trunks?" A small and tired voice asked from the dark. 

"Yes Pan?" He replied quietly and sat back on the bed, making out a small face and a pair of eyes gazing at him wearily through the dark. 

"Will you be my Prince?" She asked, her voice sleepy. 

"Sure Princess, I'll be your prince." He smiled and leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Pan smiled happily at him. 

"Now go back to sleep." He ordered softly and watched her float back into oblivion, with dreams of Princes, Princesses and great big castles he hoped. After looking at her peaceful features for a while, Trunks rose up as quietly as he could and tiptoed to the door. 

"Goodnight Princess." He whispered and backed out the room, closing the door behind him. 

End


End file.
